Flame Assault Vehicle
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. / FTC = Number of Flamethrower Units Contained Inside. Build & Repair Times Additional Facts *The FAV was Introduced to the[[ Event Shop| Event Shop]] during Operation: Warlord. *The FAV received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in''' Game Update: April 1st, 2014. *The vehicle releases '''Flamethrowers upon its destruction much like the Last Stand Defenders eject from destroyed Buildings. *The Flamethrower's released by the FAV are equal in Level to the Players Flamethrower'.' *'Mortars' and Machine Gun Turrets are very weak against the FAV due to its speed. *The FAV attacks multiple targets within range at once. *''The FAV will only use one stream to burn a target even if the target is the only one on the battlefield in range.'' *FAVs use one stream of flames per target (on level 8 they have 4 maximum streams of flames). So when they're facing one target, the FAV shoots one stream of flame, doing its DPS. When there are 2 targets, it will shoot 2 streams of flames each with the DPS given. But if the 2 targets are too close together, they get the splash damage from the other flame too, effectively doubling the damage it receives. So if 4 or more targets are bunched up, all the targets will receive 4 times the DPS of a FAV. That's why the FAV does more DPS to bunched up units than to singled out units. So spread out your units and they will only get the DPS of the FAV once, making the FAV less effective in total. *Unlike most units that you target directly where desired, FAV perform more effectively on "strafing" style attack runs. That is to say instead of hitting the target directly, move FAV in a straight line past desired target allowing them to burn it to ashes with some health left, hopefully. *The FAV was the first unit to be have the ability to attack whilst on the move. *In the game chat the nickname of flame assault vehicle was FAV (as a general name of flame assault vehicle is FAV). *The FAV no longer fails to shoot when ordered to directly attack a building. (It could incorrectly appear to shoot on the client, but was not shooting on the server.) *The FAV's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes External Links *Kixeye Forum Post : Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! ( Official ) Animated Photo FAV.gif|360 deg view FAV vs mega tank.gif|FAV vs Mega Tank FAV vs rogue 30.gif|FAV in action Gallery FAV-EventShop.jpg|Event Shop FAV-Sale(UndeadRising)2.png|Operation: Undead Rising Sale FAV-EventShopDescription.jpg|Event Shop Description Box wcfavu.png|FAV unlocked. fav 10.jpg|Level 10 Message Box GameUpdate 05-01-2014.png|Game Update: May 1st, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 Flame Assault Vehicle.JPG|Larger Pic Dvfg.png|Introduction Ad FAV-Lv01(WF-10)2.png|Level ? Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv04(WF-10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv05(WF-10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv06(WF-10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv08(WF-10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv09(WF-10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv10(WF-10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv11(WF-10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv12(WF-10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv13(WF-10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv14(WF-10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation ---- Category:Special Event Prize Category:Turrets/Units that cause Status Conditions. Category:Land Vehicle Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Ground Unit Category:Unit Category:Status Effect - Napalm Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z